


The Parting Of The Ways

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [44]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendly Parting, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Never To See Each Other Again, last goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said their final good-byes in the desert sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Of The Ways

The battles were all over. Soul Society still stood, as did Hueco Mundo. The Vanderreich was defeated, but not without cost. Ichigo stood with Nell, once again an adult, as they viewed the vastness of Hueco Mundo. There was a truce between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo; so long as they each stayed in their own lands they were safe. If Hollows went to Earth they were fair game, but they had all had to be allies to save the world. Tia Harribel had asked Nelliel to help rebuild Hueco Mundo, but she wanted to say good-bye to an old friend first.

“I won’t get to come visit,” Nelliel said, looking at Ichigo. He seemed older, more careworn, not the teenager he should be. She worried about that, but then he turned a bright grin at her.

“I can come here though. The truce was between shinigami and Arrancar. I’m just a substitute shinigami.”

“It applies to you too, Ichigo,” she said with a sad smile.

His slowly faded, and he sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He looked at her intently. “Are you going to be okay without Pesche and Dondechakka?”

She nodded. “I’ll find new Fraccion,” she said. “Or maybe not, I’m not sure. They were friends, and friendships are not so easily replaced.”

“I know what you mean,” he said. She knew he was thinking about Uryu Ishida, and what he had to give up in this fight. She had hopes they would rebuild their friendship one day. She knew Inoue-kun had already held out a metaphorical olive branch to him, and Sado-kun would not be that far behind. They’d get Ichigo to see the light.

She Leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re so brave, and so kind. And smart, too. You’ll go very far in life.”

He blushed slightly, and then looked down at the ground. She hugged him from the side, and he turned and gave her a proper hug back. “You take care, Nell, okay?” he said quietly.

“I will, I promise,” she said. They pulled apart, and he started to walk to where his friends were waiting for him. He made it about ten steps away when he turned. “Did you forget something?” she called over.

“Don’t be a sadomasochist anymore!” he called back, a wide grin on his face.

She laughed, remembering their introduction. “All right, Itsygo!” she called back, imitating her lisp. She waved at him and he waved back before turning and going away. She turned away and surveyed the land. This time, things would be done better, and Hueco Mundo would be a good place for her to be. She would make sure of it.


End file.
